


Little Pleasures

by tiredpidgeon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge! [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Sex Shop, it's cute and awkward, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: “I can’t believe you brought your pure and innocent boyfriend to a-“ he stopped mid-sentence and leaned closer “a sex shop,” he whispered.Connor let out a snort and sneaked an arm around his waist “There is absolutely nothing pure or innocent about you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Shopping

“I can’t believe I agreed to this…” Oliver mumbled as he walked into the store, blushing deeply at the things he saw around on the walls of the shop.

“Oh, shush. Deep down you know you love all of this.” Connor said with a smirk, pinching Oliver’s butt playfully. The boy let out a squeal that Connor thought was adorable. 

“I can’t believe you brought your pure and innocent boyfriend to a-“ he stopped mid-sentence and leaned closer “a sex shop,” he whispered.

Connor let out a snort and sneaked an arm around his waist “There is absolutely nothing pure or innocent about you,” he smirked down at him and leaned down, very quickly pecking his lips before pulling away. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him around the sex shop.

“What are we even looking for?” Asked Oliver, looking around with a mixture of wonder and estrangement.

“I was thinking a dildo,” responded Connor making Oliver gasp and splutter with embarrassment.

“Don’t just say that so boldly. People will stare,” Oliver whispered, tugging at Connor’s sleeve making the boy giggle.

“He is just the vendor. You have to calm down, no one will be judging us,” Connor looked at Oliver and spoke in his soft, reassuring voice that was only for Connor.

“This is mortifying,” Oliver replied.

“Calm down. Now help me find something you would enjoy.” Connor took his hand gently and took him around the store to try and find something for Oliver.

“How about this one?” Connor asked and pointed to a pink dildo with a vibrator attached.

“Look at the size of that thing, Connor! I don’t want to be twice as wide by the time you come back,” Oliver said.

Connor burst into laughter and shook his head. “This is gonna be harder than I thought,” he said and dragged him around to see the rest of the store.

Whenever Connor pointed at or picked up something he was immediately shut down by Oliver who got blushy and denied his suggestion.

“Babe… You are not helping!” Connor whined and pulled at Oliver’s jacket. “We’ve been here for half an hour!”

“I know I just…” Oliver sighed and turned around to look at Connor in the face. “Why do I need one?” He asked for what felt to Connor like the millionth time.

“I’ve told you already! I’m traveling with Annelise and the other students to do something for her as always,” Connor said. “Since I’m not going to be here I want you to have something to keep you company. I would give you mine but I’m taking it with me in case I need some company.” 

“I know but… I might end up not even using it,” Oliver pointed out.

“Even if you don’t use it this week it might still come in handy at one point or another. It’s a worthy investment, trust me. Now come on, just pick one,” said Connor.

“Fine,” Oliver said and walked away. He then returned, hiding something behind his back. “Let’s go.”

“No. You gotta show me what it is!” Connor insisted, trying to turn him around and grab the toy from his hand. 

“Stop! You’ll see it when I pay for it. Let’s just get out of here already,” Oliver said and quickly scurried away toward the cashier.

Connor walked fast to catch up with him and once he did he grabbed the toy. “Is this seriously what you are taking? A prostate vibrator?” Connor asked with a chuckle.

“Shut up!” Oliver scolded him and grabbed it back and handed it to the cashier. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh at me!” 

“I’m not laughing. It’s just adorable,” Connor said and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“Stop referring to my sexual preferences as adorable,” Oliver pouted and Connor laughed softly before pecking his lips gently.

“Okay. I’ll stop teasing you already,” Connor said as the cashier handed Oliver the change.

“Can we please go home now?” Oliver asked and Connor smirked.

“Of course. I can’t wait to try that on you,” he winked seductively before getting into the car making Oliver splutter and scold him with a burning blush on his cheeks.


End file.
